Maren Masquerade
by nkarcana
Summary: It's time again for the annual Maren Masquerade Ball. A special nightmaren wants to go to see her old friend, will a love blossom during the night? NiGHTSxReala. One-shot. Rated T for Teens just in case.


Maren Masquerade

Its time again for the Annual Maren Masquerade Ball and someone special wants to attend. NiGHTSxReala. Oneshot.

This was originally for another thing, like how NiGHTS got her new outfit and gloves but I liked it so much that I just had to post it here. Pardon my typos, please tell me about hem so I can fix it.

------------

NiGHTS stared at her hand; it was pale, small, and long. Reala had once said that they were not meant to be the hands of a fighter. She smiled at the memory, one of the few when Reala had been sweet and kind to her. She went back to the last night she had spent with him, it was a masquerade ball that was held every year.

This year was the first year she had spent away from her fellow marens. She had been sad at first but was now over it. She decided she wanted to see them again, if only just once, which led her to a plan. She used her powers to create a eloquent dress made from the finest Nightopian silks, dyed to be a soft lavender which gradiated to a softer pink. She allowed the dress to flow to her ankles, the top hugging her chest. The back had a ribbon weaving through it to keep it held tightly closed. She forsaked her jester's hat, revealing lavender clear horns, with a cascade of long, silky blonde hair. Her face was now covered in a slight makeup, finishing in a golden mask.

NiGHTS looked over at her reflection, pleased at how well she was hidden. The final touch to her plan, covering her ideya shard. She placed a large brooch right above it, effectively hiding the red diamond from veiw. She looked over all pleased with her disguise. With one last glance into her reflection, she took off to Nightmare Castle.

Reala had just finished adjusting his collar when Jackle came in cackling. "Someone looks a little too fancy for his own good, trying to get laid?" The bodiless jester well jested at the red and black jester. Reala let out a long suffering sigh and shook his before replying, "I just felt this night might be special..." Jackle tilted his head to the side, he was already going with a small pretty maren and was told to go as was. The insane card holder could not understand how a dateless maren would want to get all gussied up for no reason. Reala looked into the broken mirror on his wall and lost himself back into his thoughts. He knew tonight would be special, he just didn't know why.

It was about the time that Reala was heading into the ball room when he bumped into a another small maren. He gave a soft gasp at what he saw. She was maybe the prettiest maren he had ever seen, aside from NiGHTS. He blushed softly and stammered while offering his hand to her, "W-would you like to be my date?"

NiGHTS looked to Reala and smiled while taking his hand. "Of course, Lord Reala. I would be delighted." She giggled softly as he turned slightly redder. NiGHTS smiled as he led into the ball room but the smile fled quickly as all eyes turned onto her and Reala. She started to panic, wondering if they had seen through her disguise when a soft voice quelled her fears. "Everyone is just marvelling at your beauty, please don't be afraid." NiGHTS looked up at Reala and smiled before replying softly back, "As long as my handsome prince is there to protect me."

Reala blushed and smiled to her. He realized just then that he did not know her name, he looked to her and tilted his head just slightly, "Excuse me, what is your name?" The small female maren started at that and then smiled sadly before replying, "Just call me your Cinderella... Only, I don't have to leave at midnight." Reala chuckled at that and nodded. He looked up as a song started and looked to Cinderella. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he bowed to her.

NiGHTS smiled and curtseyed back, "You may good prince." With that the two jester marens began an intricit dance in the air, the two being molded to each other, made for each other it seemed. NiGHTS was panting at the end, her energy spent from that once dance. She looked to Reala, her eyes meeting his ice ones, "Lord Reala, would you love me forever...?"

Reala widened his eyes at her question, he had not been expecting that and he looked away in thought. "I'm sorry, but I love another... She has left however." He looked to Cinderella as she lowered her gaze, sadness written on her face. He felt a stab of guilt for saying this but then took her hand in his before saying, "But for this one night, I will love you with all of my heart." He placed a kiss upon her hand, noting his small, pale form in his. Reala had only ever seen another like it.

NiGHTS smiled at his answer and then the kiss. She looked to him and then to their entwined hands. She felt a tear slip under mask, saddness at the thought of this night ending. She took her hand from his and wrapped her arms instead around him, pulling him into a hug. "Can we make this night last, dancing and being merry all night?"

Reala looked down at her, her sad face pulling at him. He ran his thumb over her tear and nodded. "For you, my princess, I will make this night unforgetable... If only at the end you tell me who you really are." He felt her tense at his last statement, fear evident in her eyes, replaced by determination. He watched her part her lips, to tell him softly, "As long as you do not say a word to another..." He nodded, promising to hold her identity secrety. At that he kissed her hand again, reaching down and kissing her softly.

NiGHTS closed her eyes, responding to his kiss, filling it with the love she held for him. After the kiss had ended, she led him into another dance, and then another. They danced the night away, each lost in the other. NiGHTS nearly sobbed as the glorious night ended all to soon. She looked to Reala, her hands in his.

Reala pulled her close and led her to a side hallway, before he looked into her eyes. "Please tell me who you are now, my Cinderella..." He watched as she reached for her mask. He gasped as she pulled it down revealing to Reala, NiGHTS, his enemy, his friend, his lover.

NiGHTS watched all the emotions play across the male maren's face. She pulled away and flew away, fleeing to her new home in Spring Valley.

Reala watched her leave, unable to follow, unable to stop her. He held her mask close and closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall unhindered. He had just left his love, his one love and best friend, leave him behind again.

NiGHTS landed beside the stream and dropped the disguise, going back into her jester uniform. She did however notice the change in the uniform, reflecting how her heart had grown over the course of one night. The sleeves now had entrict designs on them, the legs as well, the collar was more face as well. She couldn't stop staring, all these changes because of one night with Reala. She looked to her small pale hands and pulled on gloves she found on the ground. "I will cover these, so feel of your hands in mine will never be replaced." She smiled and layed back on the bank.

End.

Not much to say, just got inspired by another author's quest for fics about she got her gloves, but I got attached and didn't want to send it to her.


End file.
